The present invention refers to a centrifugal throwing device, able to throw arid matter such as stones, earth, gravel, etc. . . . at great distance; they are to be applied for diverse activities, in mining and public works, as well as in forest and agricultural environments.
Within the state of art, arid matter throwing machines are already known for several objectives, among which we mainly find out the extinction of fires, being all the existing machines of this type, carried out and conditioned for an application with materials of reduced size, which makes the disposition of a selective screening of the materials necessary before their introduction into the throwing device.
That is the case for example, for the machines referred to in the Patents, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,701, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,656 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,867, in which the throwing device is preceded by a screen that selects the size of the arid matter, only allowing the passage of the finest ones, to throw them by means of a blade rotor or using air driving means as in the case of the Spanish Utility model 9393104.
In the mentioned machines the product projection exit is established by means of a fixed outlet or through a directional conduit, which determines an important braking of the products in the throwing projection, making the reach limited to reduced distances.
Machines called xe2x80x9cunstoning devicesxe2x80x9d are also known. They are generally used in the agricultural environment, to eliminate the big stones from the cultivation fields, using in this case articulators of mallets or hammers, which hit and crush the stones, letting the remains in the same place where the machine is situated, without throwing them. Such is the case, for example, for the machine referred to in the Spanish Utility Model 9601322, as well as the machines of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,886 and the DE 2,826,191.
In accordance with the present invention a centrifugal throwing device is proposed, developed according to a new realization and operation concept, so that no selecting screening of the materials is needed, and above all, as a fundamental feature it presents the fact it is able to direct and throw the arid matter at distances which are unreachable with the solutions known up to now.
The throwing device, object of the invention, consists in an articulator made up of an inertia wheel, on which some fixed mallets are incorporated perpendicularly at least to one of the faces, preferably matched in diametrical opposition, this articulator is housed inside a frame opened up at the side of the mallets and with a directional opening at the periphery, remaining defined inside a peripheral channel, in which the mallets are situated.
This way a device is obtained in which GB 114946 disclosed an excavating machine which incorporates a rotor with a ring shaped space, blades which extend in a radial way, which take the ground from the operating unit ramp and brush the ground along the lower plate. Two continuous belts next to the rotor at opposite sides of the rotor are situated in such a way that there is a space between them and the upper part of the rotor to leave the ground outside the rotor. These belts which are mounted on inverted guiding barrels, are a continuation of the lower plate and are driven by the rotor due to the friction. Only one belt can be used at a time to discharge the ground at one side or the other of the machine, according to the direction of rotation of the rotor. To prevent that the hauled stones and moved ground damage the belts, the barrels are made up of a set of rollers made of elastic material. the mallets act as shovels, impelling the materials centrifugally, the mentioned materials fall in the first place in the peripheral channel after entering through the lateral frame opening, so that the mentioned materials are projected radially when they find the peripheral opening.
The mass of the inertia wheel provides an impulsive capacity that allows to drag the materials with great force, exercising the mallets a catapulting action which originates long reach throwing.
The material throwing takes moreover place with direct exit through the peripheral opening without any channelling conduit, with which the use of the whole driving force is achieved, since there is no braking friction, except for the resistance of the air, reaching great distances, which can surpass fifty meters, as compared to the five or six meters reach provided by the conventional throwing devices with directional outlet conduits.
The frame periphery, in which the projection outlet opening is defined, is revolvably motive regarding the central axis, which allows to direct the mentioned projection outlet opening selectively, according to a radial direction, which is variable in height, allowing this way the regulation of the projection reach at convenience.
The throwing set is moreover foreseen in assembly disposition with the possibility of horizontal movement, allowing this way, in turn, a selective regulation of the throwing orientation in a horizontal sweeping, so that by means of this orientation and regulation of the throwing reach the projection can be to the point that is wanted within a wide operation area.
The feeding of the throwing device can be carried out through a chute that is loaded by other independent means, in charge of breaking off and picking up the materials that are to be thrown from the ground; but the throwing device can also be foreseen of means to pick up the materials from the ground while moving, being situated on a haulage vehicle.
The inertia wheel can also be foreseen of crushing edges, to carry out a crushing effect on the materials to be thrown, which are introduced into the frame, this way easing up the throwing action, mainly by reducing the dimensions of the stones and other objects of a big size, which otherwise would not enter, in the throwing channel, in view of their size.
This way an arid matter throwing device is obtained that is of great use in multiple applications, such as for example:
the movement of arid matter or lands by means of a jet thrown into the air, in public works or similar, to cover slopes, banks, to open channels, in levelling, land levelling, etc. . . .
the movement of arid matter or lands in works related with agriculture, for the opening of watering and drainage channels, the opening of gutters in roads, the levelling of lands, the extinction of agricultural fires, etc. . . .
the movement of arid matter or lands in forest environments, for the opening of gutters, the realization of fire walls, the extinction of forest fires, etc. . . .
the movement of arid matter, minerals, lands, etc. . . . in the mining area.